My Life
by Dandelion Head
Summary: Katniss Everdeen moved from rainy England to a small coastal town that goes by the name Panem in America. Facing problems as all new girls do making friends and enemies whilest trying to figure out a what makes a certain blonde baker click. Join her as she tackles the schools bullys(literally she "accidentally" did it) and deals with being a teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Yours Dandelion head.**

**Ps : I sadly do not own the Hunger Games :(**

* * *

America. The land of opportunity. Where dreams come true, well not for me. My name's Katniss Everdeen and welcome to my life.

* * *

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Urgh! Where is that stupid alarm clock? I get out of my comfortable warm bed and slam my fist silencing the evil we call an Alarm Clock. Now you must be wondering, what did my poor innocent alarm clock did to me and why I'm talking to myself. The first one is easy, the stupid clock woke me up at 6:30 in the morning and it's the first day of a new school, in a new country where I don't anyone. Great fun, just peachy. Note the sarcasm in my voice. The second well I guess that means I'm crazy. Oh well my stomach growling and I have a BIG, BIG day ahead of me as my new headteacher Ms Trinket would say. I mean what kind of women is that cheerful and obsessed with BRIGHT PINK and Mahogany. I swear I was almost blinded when we had to meet her last week to sort out my timetable, I mean come on Bright pink she's at least in her late 30s!

After shivering at the thought of Bright Pink (as you can see I HATE IT to put it nicely) I get up and shower for 20 minutes as the hot water relaxes me and I almost forget about today. Almost. After I get out I brush my teeth and do my hair in its signature braid as my best friend Madge would say. Sadly she's in England enjoying its famous rainy weather. Ha! One thing I most certainly will not miss is the weather. When I finish being sappy and homesick, I get out of my own personal bathroom (oh yes since coming to America means we get a lot more money now hence a huge room and my own bathroom, ker-ching!) I put on my favourite black skinny jeans and my favourite forest green v-neck top. Although I am not the kind of girl who cares immensely about looks and makeup, I still want to look nice. I put on the pin of a mockingjay Madge gave me and open the curtains.

Still no sign of life I see. You see my window faces our neighbours house and throughout the summer I have been really curious to who the hell they really are but they've been gone the whole summer and as curious as I am, I'm not going to break into their house and find out. I'm not that weird, please.

I head downstairs on my hunters thread and find my family up and about even though Mum's work starts at 9 and Prim's School starts half past eight. They're both morning people something that I will never be just like I won't have they're fair complexion, both beauties with blonde hair ( my mothers is put up is a bun with a few curls hanging loose and framing her face whereas Prim's has to plaits making her look so young and innocent but her bright eyes show intelligence beyond her years and mischievousness) bright blue eyes that rivals the Panem skies on a clear day and grace that any dancer would be jealous of. Me on the other hand, I take after my dad looks (wavy chocolate hair and dull grey eyes although my fathers always sparkled when he laughed or smiled a quality I apparently have as well according to my mother but she's saying that cause she has to) characteristics ( his archery skills and his beautiful singing voice although mine is never as good but average) and personality ( we're both shy and rebellious and stubborn not to mention hot headed and quick tempered). I think about him all the time, he died a few years ago but it still hurts but we promised him we would carry on and we've kept it however it doesn't mean there aren't days when I crumble into a heap of despair when I sing a song he loved or watch my mother go through the photo albums and see pictures of me and him hunting in the forest.

I take a deep breath and come off the stairs. I go up to Prim and kiss her forehead "Morning Little Duck or should I say Swan, you're growing up so fast Primmy". She giggled and said "Morning Kat are you excited for school?". "Urgh don't remind me not only do I have to go to that hell-hole and be a loner but I had to get up early so everybody won't stare at me" I huff. My mum wordlessly put a bowl with cereal and milk in front of me slightly shaking her head but biting back a smile. I grin at her and eat my breakfast talking to Prim about who's the hottest musician right now. I laugh as she argues that Justin Bieber is the best singer ever while I shake my head and say sarcastically " Sure Prim his music is mind blowing". Prim frowns at me and is about to say something when I notice it's half past Seven. "Got to go, see ya love you all" I shout and rush out the door bragging my books and bag with one hand and my car keys with another. Panem Highschool better watch out here comes Katniss Everdeen.


	2. Bread boy

**Hi Everyone! I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you to all those awesome people who reviewed or added me to their fav story list or author list and all those who are following this story. High fives to you all! Anyway...here's the next chapter of My Life hope you all enjoy it. Yours Dandelion head. **

* * *

I step out into the cool morning air and suddenly my feet feel something prickly. _What the f... I forgot my shoes. Crud!_ As quiet as possible I open the door and slip inside, only to be met with the blue eyes of my sister, a smirk plastered on her dainty face. "Forgeting something Katniss" she said innocently holding out my soft, worn brown boots. I scrowl as I snatch them out of her hands and shove them on to my feet thinking at least I remembered to put on socks. Prim chuckles and turns like a ballerina saying bye and heading back to her breakfast. I mutter a quick thanks and bye and head out again.

Grabbing all my things and making sure I haven't forgotten anything, I run to my bright blue mini cooper ( present from mum to apologise for dragging my sorry ass half way across the world but hey I get a brand new car so I'm not complaining) and throw my stuff in, buckle in and start driving to the hell-hole I will be going to for the next year for what the Americans call my senior year (I think, I never understood the equivalents to years in England and the junior , sophomore, freshman thingy. Prim spent 3 hours trying to teach me all the American linguo and eventually gave up and she is the most patient person in the universe which just shows the effect I have on people. I'm telling I got Madge angry and she never gets angry even when the schools bitch called her fat and ugly, she quietly and calmly slated her back with words I didn't even know she had in her vocab). The drive to school took 10 minutes and it was 45 past. Yes get in! I have 15 minutes till the bell rings. I get out of my car after parking it and head towards my locker. Blending in with the crowd, I shuffle to my locker. _Right you can do this, it's just a lock. No mind it's not just a lock...it's a bloody combination lock where you have to turn cuckoo king dial. Ok here I go..._ I turn the dial to my combo. _Shit is it left than right or... _My crazy thoughts were interrupted by a boy next to me. He had curly golden blonde hair that bounced on his head when he moved and went over his gorgeous blue eyes that could rival the clear Panem sea. He was tall at least 6ft and well built and had a dimple in the corner of his mouth when he smiled. "Do you need some help?" he asked kindly, his American accent subtly rang thourgh when he spoke. I nodded and moved out of the way and showed him my combo. Swiftly he turned the dial and I watched remembering it so I could do it myself next time. He opened it and I put in my books for lessons I have after lunch. "Cheers" I say once I have closed it and look at his puzzled face. "Cheers?" he questions his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"You know: thanks" I say blankly. Was he stupid didn't he know that...wait Crap! "Sorry that's an English way to say thanks, I guess you don't say it here" I say quickly feeling stupid. He must see this because he smiles "Don't feel stupid old habits die hard, I , myself can't stop making Bread every morning and I thought I recognised the accent so you're Panem Highs eccentric British new girl huh?" " Well I wouldn't say eccentric but yes sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations, Bread boy" I say. Bread boy grins at his nickname. "Nah you surpassed them, I'll see you later mockingjay" giving me a nickname cause of my pin he smiled one last time and with that he left. What did he mean by surpassing expectations? Oh well gotta head to registration before more people realise I'm the new girl.


	3. Annie Cresta

**I do not own anything. Yours Dandelion head**

* * *

_5...6...7...8...14. Where the hell is room 12?_ I turn another corner and find a shabby door with 12 on. _Aha! Found it, 1 point for Katniss Everdeen nil to big scary school. _I open the door and step in and survey the class room because there was still time till the bell rings, only a few students were in class. Suddenly the stench of Alcohol fills my nose. Wrinkling it up, I turn to the direction it came, to find our form tutor collapsed one the desk clearly hangover. _Is he legally allowed to teach or is it a hobo who wondered in? _I thought. "No he really is a legal teacher" answered a girl sat in the back corner, reading a book. She had shoulder length copper hair and sea green eyes. She was reading Noughts and Crosses and didn't even look up to answer. _Shit did I just call our form tutor a hobo out loud!_ " Yes you did and yes you said that out loud as well. Don't worry it's a common misconception to think Mr. Abernathy, by the way that's the name of our home room teacher, is a hobo so don't feel to bad" the same girl replied again. Deciding I have embarrassed myself enough I go to the back and sit next to the girl.

After a few moments or awkwardly sitting there the girl next to me suddenly closed her book and put it down. She turned to me and smiled "Annie Cresta" and stuck her hand out. I shook it and said "Katniss Everdeen"." Cool you're the new British girl how are you enjoying Panem?" she asked and immediately started up a conversation and were laughing like old friends. "You know Katniss Everdeen we are going to be great friends"she said inbetween laughing. With my poshest voice I reply "Yes Annie, my dear we most certainly are". We both double up laughing.

The bell then rang and students flocked into the classroom, our form tutor- sorry homeroom teacher suddenly came alive just as the door swung open and the Careers as Annie calls them strut in. It's easy to tell who they are because their all beautiful and I can tell that guys and girls all fawn over them, even Annie seems to be under the spell of one- me not so much. From what I heard from her they sound like stuck up pretty boys and Barbie doll plastic girls who think they are better than everyone else although Annie assures me that they are not all bad. As each one struts to their desk, Annie points out who's who. "You see the giant, that's Cato and the girl he has his arm around is Clove, you do not want to get on their bad side as well as being Quarterback and Athletics captain they both have black belts". As a joke I turn to her and say "Clove's the quarterback wow!". Annie shakes her head biting back a laugh "No that's Cato" she carries on whispering "The boy with shaggy brown hair is Marvel and Cato's Best Friend and the girl with the choppy short brown hair, well that's Joanna stay well clear of her. " I nod showing I understand "Is that it?""Hell no the rest aren't in this home room or form as you put it" she said the last bit in an English accent which was alarmingly good. Soon as she finishes, Mr Abernathy speaks:

"Welcome back to this hell-hole class 12 for your senior year" there were some whoops from the class,"We will be having a new student so please try not to kill her" there were some chuckles from the class. With all that said he collapsed back onto his desk and everyone talked amongst themselves- mostly about me. "I heard she is British and got kicked out of her old school" "I heard she has a little sister" "I heard she is really HOT" "yeah me too and you know about girls with accents..."

At that point I was too disturbed to listen anymore, I mean seriously some guys never evolved. Annie however found this all amusing and started laughing her head off."It's not funny" I whine and playfully slap her arm. "No...it's ...really...fun...ney" she croaked back inbetween laughing. I glare and her and she goes her best to stop. And fails. After 2 minutes she finally stops and I scowl at her this causes her to maturely stick her tongue out at me. I fake a gasp and we both start laughing.

"Where is she?" I hear an impatient voice coming from the from the front. "Maybe she's lost" the brunette (I think her name is clover?) says. "Why do you give a shit, it's just another fucking new girl and most likely a loser" say Joanna in a bored voice. The other murmur in agreement "yeah but I hate not knowing" the huge one called Cato? replied. There was only 3 minutes till the end of registration and I had the next class with Annie, urgh! Physics! So I decided to make my move, I told Annie about my plan and she agreed with a final nod I grabbed my books and moved to the front of the class...


	4. Peety Baby!

**Hi Everyone! It's me and here is chapter 4. Enjoy! Yours Dandelion head. **

* * *

As I walked to the front of the class I felt all eyes on me. _Alright Katniss operation mess with Form 12 is go go go!_

I got to the front and slouched against the desk. Using my best posh gangsta voice (there is such a thing!) I faced the class. "Gok one form 12, I am the ninja Katniss Everdeen. You get me fam? I like came from England ain't it bruv and am badman at sports fam. You see I may look like a little ting ya man but it trolls with ya, you get me. I am proper fast ain't it and am a badass in general," thourgh out talking I make "gangsta" hand gestures and look at the confused and some scared faces of the class. Just then the bell rung signalling the end of registration. "Well fams it's been great talking to you bluds. So peace out and don't do drugs. Safe hombres," with that I make a peace sign and run out of class. A few seconds later a laughing Annie bursts from the class and we run to our next lesson.

* * *

"You should have seen their face, I'm pretty sure Eric Houser almost peed is pants" exclaimed a still laughing Annie as we sat down in Physics. "I know I think Cato lost his eyebrows in his hair cause it was raised so much" I chuckled joining Annie in another fit. Soon students filled the class and those from our form looked at us and sat as far away as possible pointing us out to their friends no doubt telling them what happened in registration. I say this to Annie and we both turn and wave the next time they look at us. _Dang! I should have wore a hoody and tied the strands at the end of the hood in a bow, oh well there's always tomorrow._

Physics flys by with me and Annie talking and her explaining what the hell we're learning and me nodding not understanding at all. "What do you have next?" I asked her. "English, you?" she replied. "Free Period, guess I will be a loner then" I say with fake hurt. Annie laughs and says goodbye turning a corner. I head out in the opposite direction and go outside. Spotting a nice willow tree seclude away from the picnic table ie away from people, I sit down and open my book.

"You're in my spot," said a harsh cold voice that sounded familiar. I gulped and faced the intruder(_although I am the intruder if this is his spot. Shut up mind! No you shut up! No you! No you! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!_ I yell inside me head, _geez no need to be rude! I know the nerve of some people!_ They reply back). Shaking my head I find myself looking up at Bread cerulean eyes full of playfulness. "Can't be your spot, bread boy doesn't have your name on it" I reply back the corners of my mouth twitching upwards to what would be a dangerously wide grin. The boy smirked and sat down pointing to where two small initials were carved into the tree. I stuck my tongue out and gathered my stuff but a firm hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Please stay it would be nice to have some company" he said softly and smiled. _I swear that smile makes me melt. WHAT! Shut up Katniss and stop being sappy, you just met the guy. You do not like the guy! _I listened to my head partially, cause I did like but only as a friend. "Ok" I replied and settled down more comfortably. We did small talk about anything and everything but never about ourselves heck I still didn't know his name! Before I could ask the bell rung and we parted ways.

I power walked to my next lesson which happened to be history and sat down in a desk by the window after telling the teacher who I was. I was deep in thought when a voice interrupted me the third time today. "Are you stalking me or something?" his voice asked genuinely curious. "No your not that special and anyway in all of our meetings I was there first so you would be stalking me" I point out. Bread boy considers this as he sits in the space next to me. "Huh, I guess you're right but I can assure you that I am certainly not stalking you" he says and looks like he was about to continue when he was interrupted by a shrill voice " Peety baby, why are you sat next to that loser come sit next to me" the girl said in a sweet sugar voice. "Nah, I'm okay Glim" she pouts and struts over to us and drapes herself across the table showing off her long tan legs and her huge chest. "Fine be like that but you could make it up to me on Saturday by taking me out to dinner" she says twirling her hair with her finger "Sorry Glimmer I'm busy" he says smoothly but his eyes show he's lying. _Weird. _But she didn't realise.

" It's okay you can sit with our girlfriend if you like I don't mind" I say normally but inside I do mind. I quickly push that thought away. "We're not Dating" he says firmly. "But why even the new girl thinks we should!"she whines. "I'm sorry Glimmer I just don't like you like that" he lets her down gently. "Fine but you don't know what you're missing" she huffs and struts back to her posse.

Soon after that the teacher starts talking and we do our work. Talking as we work mostly about random things but soon we start a heated debate on what better Ice cream or Cookies. " But Ice cream comes in loads of flavours and cools you down on a hot day" I say defending my favourite dessert. "Yeah so does cookies and you can have cookies all year but ice cream is horrible in the winter" he counters. I fake gasp saying "Ice cream can be eaten in the winter too! And also have you ever heard of a bubblegum cookie or cheesecake cookie, no I think not" I smirk as I finish I clearly have won this. He look like he was about to say something but the bell rang so we packed up and went to our lockers to change our books, it turns out we're locker buddies as well. "What a coincidence" he commented as we left the locker area and headed to lunchroom. Breadboy and I queued in line making small talk and when we got to the desserts there were two options: Cookies or Ice cream. We both burst out laughing grabbing our respective desserts and paying for them. He gestured for me to follow him and sit with his but I shook my head and went to sit with Annie at a table in the corner where she sat by herself. I looked back and spotted him sitting with the Careers.


	5. Lunch and the Careers

**Hi Everybody! Here is Chapter 5 and a big thank you to those who reviewed or added my story to your favs! Enjoy. Yours Dandelion head**

**Ps I do not own anything**

* * *

I scowled as I turned back to face Annie. Of course "Peety Baby" would be a Career. Annie must have noticed this and turned to the direction I was facing to see what I was annoyed about. "Oh the Careers, I guess this would be a good time to introduce the rest of them to you" she paused biting into her sandwich and swallowing it.

"Okay so you have met Cato, Clove, Marvel and Johanna. Enobaria is the girl with beach blonde hair and a skimpy pink top and is currently sucking face with Brutus her boyfriend, he is the soccer team captain. Next are twins Gloss and Cashmere who are sat next to them, Gloss is the schools boys athletics captain and Cashmere is the volleyball teams captain. Then opposite them you have the slut we call...""Glimmer" I interrupt recognising the desperate girl from history. " Yeah, how do you know?" Annie whispered inquisitively. "She's in my history" I reply nonchalantly clearly not wanting to go on. Annie like the great friend she is carries on introducing Bread boy or as he is actually called Peeta ( who is the captain of the wrestling team, _why does my heart beat faster thinking about that?!_) and then Finnick, a handsome boy with bronze hair and bright green eyes. " He's the most wanted by the girls in the school and is swim captain with me" she says dreamily. _Wait! _"I didn't know you are swim captain Annie" I tell her. " Oh did I not tell you, I must have slipped my mind while we were laughing" she says back laughing quietly at the memory. " So how come you aren't a Career Annie" I blurt out without thinking.

Annie takes a deep breath and sighs, I am about to tell her she doesn't have to say anything when she starts speaking. "Cause you're really the first friend I have had in a long time other than Finnick I guess a should tell you, you see the reason I don't have any friends is because I am bi-polar. I was in the Careers and Glimmer and I were best friends" I pull a face and she laughs" yeah I know even I find that hard to believe, anyway I was having loads of mood swings so my mum took me to the doctor and they said I was bi-polar. I was devastated and thinking Glimmer was my true friend, I told her and long story short they kicked me out and spread it around the whole school so everybody thinks I am a freak" she ends and looks like she is about to cry.

I get out of my seat and surprising both her and myself I hug her and she calms down. " Those bastards how can they do that to you," I exclaim angrily. "They are not all bad, Peeta and Finnick still hang out with me sometimes and got into a fight with the rest of them when the kicked me out and started to spread rumours" she reassured me. I nod showing I understand and suddenly find myself liking Bread Boy even more. _WHAT! Katniss what the FUDGE is wrong with you?!_ I metally slap myself.

**Shaking my head we carry on an easy conversation and eat lunch but I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. "Do you feel like someone is watching us?" I ask her. Looking around she smiles waves at whoever it is and talks " It's just Finnick, cause not a lot of people talk to me he's curious". "Oh" I say back then I notice Annie's expression. " Annie what's going on with Finnick and you?" I ask with a smirk on my face. **

**She flushes bright red then sighs. " Nothing" she goes on to tell me that they were childhood friends and really close how ever he would never see her like that. " Don't be daft" I wave her off, "any guy would be lucky to have you and is a turd if he doesn't realise it". She smiles appreciatively and we go back to eating. **

**At the end of Lunch we exchange numbers and I head off to afternoon classes. Nothing exciting happens except I meet this quirky couple in Maths who are called Wiress and Beetee and invite them to eat lunch with us. They gladly accept and the final bell rings. **

Quickly I rush to my locker and get everything I need to take home. After double checking I turn around and crash into something hard but softer than a wall ie a defined chest. However it isn't just anyones its Peeta's. "Well hello there where's the fire Mockingjay" he says grinning. "Very funny bread boy but there's this thing called home where you can laze about all day and eat what you want and when without anyone giving a shit. I'm sure you're small mind can't comprehend such a thing" I say with a smirk. He chuckles and I suddenly notice how close we are, he must to cause he takes a step back. "Sorry" he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Must be a nervous habit but what's he nervous about? " It's alright, I'll see you around" I answer and step around him closing my locker door in the process. " See ya" he replies and with that, I power walk out and head towards my mini. All the events of today swirling in my mind.

I get home to an empty house and dump my stuff by the door and look at my phone.

You have 3 messages

Unknown- Hey Kat it's Annie checking to see if this was ur real no.

I quickly text back: Nah this is a bogus number u r textin a ghost O.o

Annie- Very funny c ya 2moz

Me-C ya

Prim- Hi Katniss, I made a new friend today called Rue who says hi and m goin 2 her house 4 a sleepover mum said it was ok

I smile, Prim is always the social butterfly and makes friends quick. I text her telling her to have fun. The last ones from my mum sayings she's working late, again. Sighing I make a cheese toast and eat quickly. Todays been one heck of a day and my fingers are yearning for my guitar. Taking the steps two by two I leap into my room and take the guitar from the corner and sit down on my bed. Even though it reminds of my dad and my heart pangs with sadness, I promised him I would do what I loved what he and I loved. Clearing my throat I start to sing an old lullaby:

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

I stop when I hear clapping and turn to see a boy with the brightest blue eyes have ever seen leaning out the window of the house opposite. " You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I swear every bird outside fell silent to listen to you. " He said sounding genuine. " But seriously we must stop meeting like this or are you really stalking me?" he adds jokingly, grinning his trademark 1000 Watt smile.


	6. You again

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I took sooooooo long to update but school has been hectic with exams being thrown in my face :( Any who here is Chapter 6. Enjoy. Yours Dandelion head**

**Ps I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

I snort in a way that would make Miss Trinket faint in Horror. "You wish Mellark". He face contorted in confusion and I realise what I said. "How do you know my name?" he asked a tinge of fear in his voice, which completely vanishes and he smirks. "So you do stalk me, I must say I am very flattered that someone as pretty as you stalks me". I push down the butterflies that have somehow evolved in my stomach when he called me pretty and tried toI think of a good reply. Suddenly I notice it says Mellark's Bakery in the corner of his shirt. _Huh I guess he works there. Why do you care where he works Katniss. Because you want to be mates with him. Argh! I know this why am I having an argument with myself!...Cause you're weird. Yeah you are a bit you're like JD from Scrubs! OMG she totally is! SHUT THE FUDGE UP BOTH OF YOU! _I mentally scream at myself and turn to face the boy next door. "Don't Flatter yourself Mellark, you're not that attractive. Anyway it says it on your shirt," I retort walking up to the window.

He looks down as to confirm what I said to be true. "Huh I guess your're right, well you know my name how about you tell me yours mockingjay, which I think fits by the way they are the only birds I know that never stop singing but when you sang every single one stop to listen" he said and gave a small smile. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he said this, I have never been one to take compliments easy. "I wasn't that good and the name's Katniss, Katniss Everdeen" I say the last bit in my best Bond voice hoping he would get it. He laughed and said "Shaken not stirred right?". I nod starting to laugh. I swear this boys laugh is infectious. "Where are my manners Miss Trinket would kill me. Peeta Mellark" he said pointing to himself.

It soon fell into a silence but not an awkward. "So Katniss tell me about yourself". I took a deep breath and decided I trust Peeta, "What do you want to know?".

We talked for a few hours and i found myself liking this boy. Peeta's family owns a bakery and he has two older brothers called Zeke and Ryeland or Rye for short. He loves to paint and decorates the cakes and cookies in the bakery. He is Captain of the Wrestling team and plays on the American football team and the Football team or as he calls it "Soccer". This caused us to get into our legendary arguments with me calling it football and vowing never to call it Soccer and him swearing that by the end of the year he will have me talking like a true American. I snort unladylike at this and we burst out laughing. Soon Peeta's mum is shouting at him to go or he is going to be late for his shift. "Okay Mom I'm coming, it was great talking to you again. I'll see you later" he smiled and with that we closed the windows and I shut my blinds. I turned back to my guitar when I heard knocking on my window. Turning around I open it and find a note attached to the glass saying "Hey I just met u and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe :D" with his number at the bottom. Laughing I shut the windows and punch the number into my phone thinking,

_Peeta Mellark you make this town a lot more interesting. _


	7. Did you know

**Hi Everyone! I am soooooo sorry for taking ages to upload but I will try to do it at least once a week. I promise. Here is Chapter 7 and I hope you will Enjoy it. Yours Dandelion** **head**

**Ps I don't own anything**

**Pps sorry one directioners I have nothing against u but Katniss well thats another situation all together**

* * *

The rest of the evening flies by with a quiet dinner with mum and Prim and homework. FUN! Occasionally Peeta would text and I find myself carrying my phone around so I don't miss one. _That's a bit weird Katniss who does that? No! It's not weird at all I enjoy his company and like him as a friend. Sure you do *wink wink*. Urgh! You are my mind I should not have to justify myself to YOU!_

I decide that it's getting late and that the complicatedness of the Physics world is bringing out the crazy in my head. Slipping into my pyjama I slide into bed and try to get some shut eye.

* * *

Next morning I wake up angry again because my stupid alarm woke me from a peaceful reminiscent dream. Now I am upset thinking about my dad. _No tears Katniss they are a sign of weakness, chin up and have a cuppa. There is no better way to solve/ignore problems then a good ol' cup of tea. _Shaking myself awake I get up and gather the clean clothes and go take a shower. After 20 minutes I emerge from my bathroom and head downstairs. Soon I hear sobbing and I jump down them 2 at a time and race to the kitchen only to find prim sobbing on the dining table her bright pink laptop next to her and mum trying to console her.

Running to her side, I shove away her laptop and ask her what's wrong. Still sobbing and wailing she chokes out a reply, "HARRY...STYLES...IS...D...DATING...SO...". I don't even wait for her to finish as I grab a piece of toast and shoot an apologetic look towards mum, grab my things and run out the door. _Wheeew! That was a close one I remember when she went into mourning because Justin Bieber was dating Selena what's her face. _I physically shiver and eat my piece of toast as I head towards my car.

A tall guy with blonde hair was leaning against my car on his phone. " Mellark why are you violating my car?". At the sound of my voice he looked up and smirked, " It was just so sexy, I couldn't help myself". I shook my head and came closer a smile playing on my lips. "No seriously why are you here" I said. He began to rub his hand on the back of his neck "Well I thought since we were neighbours that um maybe we could uh go to school together if you want to I mean if you don't I totally understand and just say so and I won't bother you again" he said his voice thick with nervousness and anxiety, his features in defeat. " Sure we can go to school together, do you want to go in my car or yours?" I say, wanting to cheer him up. His face lights up like a little kid who has been given candy and he exclaims excitedly,"Great well let's go in your car unless you want to get into my invisible one". I raise an eyebrow as I get into the drivers seat,"How come you don't have a car?" I ask immediately feeling stupid but let my curiosity take over. Peeta chuckles as I pull out and tells me the story of how his brothers taught him but told him stupid rules and things so that he could drive but only the basics. So on the day of the test he went in and believing they were proper rules he followed them and clearly failed the test crashing into a tree. No one got hurt except his ego and pride, and being too embarrassed he never re-took it. Laughing I pulled int to school and we started an easy conversation.

However as soon as we got in Peeta got bombarded by girls and I fought my way out suffocated by the sheer number of girls that jumped to see him. I started to walk away looking back to see if Peeta was okay. I took the "HELP ME" he mouthed as a sign that he was not. Thinking I came up with an idea, pretending I was talking to the girl next to me I shouted "Omg did you hear who Harry Styles is now dating...". This immediately distracted the girls from Peeta as they whipped out their phones to catch up on the latest gossip. _Honestly some people are obsessed who cares who is dating who and what's there to get upset about, it's not like they will ever date them or come close..._My thoughts were interrupted at Peeta tugging my elbow and dragging us away. "Never thought you were the type to keep up with the latest Gossip Kat" he said smirking as he opened hi locker. "I'm not I found Prim bawling her eyes out this morning over it. Honestly I don't know why people give a shit about what happens to celebs. And by the way Mellark it's Katniss not Kat" I say defending my honor, can't have people believe I am into that stuff although I will secretly admit that they aren't that bad BUT NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW NOT EVEN PRIM. "Honestly"Peeta mimicks in an exaggerated British accent "KAT" putting emphasis on now what is apparently my new nickname"I don't really know why they do I guess it is a conundrum of the century" we both laugh as it has become an inside joke about all our arguments. We say goodbye and part ways.

* * *

**Hey Guys review your opinions on their arguments. R u ice cream or cookies?**


	8. Advanced Colouring

**Hi Everyone! Sorry its taken me ages to upload but i promise i will try at least once a week if not more. Also I am going to write another story so look out for ****_Stolen _****(expect it soon but I haven't yet written it) but I promise you I am not abandoning this story! So here is Chapter 8, Enjoy! Yours Dandelion head.**

**PS I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

I reach my form room...Arggh! I mean Homeroom as the bell rings and take my seat beside Annie who is so engrossed in _War and Peace _that she didn't even noticed I arrived. After a short but conclusive mental battle with myself, my evil side has won. Putting my stuff down, I sneak up behind her and put my face beside hers then shouted hi really loudly. "Ahhhhhh! Katniss don't sneak up on me what are you some kind of a ninja!?" she shrieks. Doing the Crane I reply "Yes I am a ninja, bow before my evil glory". As soon as I finish I feel a book collide with skull. I stare at Annie in shock, who would have thought shy, quiet Annie could have ... a sinister side? Looking smug at my OMG did you just do that face, she quietly replied " Who's the evil glorified one now?". I start laughing and soon she joins in. I have to take my seat because if I stand up any longer I will most likely fall over. Seriously I once tripped over nothing, no joke Prim laughed so hard she started to cry which certainly bought some strange looks our way.

Once we've calmed down, I notice the whole class is staring at us. My cheeks heated with embarrassment and I notice Annie's has too, mumbling an apology we look down, avoiding the curious stares of our classmates. I glance up once and notice Cato (or is it Camto I seriously am so bad with names!) smiling at us. _That's really weird, and also creepy. _Shuddering I look away, not knowing what he wants. Mr Abernathy is still passed out on his desk and registration passes quickly. We all rush out the door and head to our classes today I don't have any classes with Annie so I bid her farewell and head to Geography preparing to be bored out of my wits.

Geography passes uneventfully, with us receiving tonnes of homework about identifying countries on a map she gave us...so in other words colouring. However I made a new friend ( and no I did not draw her on paper and cut it out. I maybe weird but I am not that weird!) this sly girl with Bright red hair and fox-like features called Frankie but I got confused because everyone called her Foxface. When I asked her, she looked at bit shocked at my bluntness but also at the fact I was talking to her then pulled a bitter face.

"That bitch Glim-Glam" I laughed at the way she said Glimmer's nickname in such a sickly sweet voice and she smiled then carried on "thought that I look a bit like a Fox as in the Animal not you know Foxy like Sexy although my boyfriend says I am both but than it's his job I guess" she looked reminiscent about him and I coughed wanting her to continue. she shook her head and carried on"...sorry about that dazed out a bit anyway she decided to call me that in Freshman year instead of learning my name and spread it around. so the name stuck even some of the teachers call me that". I look at her sympathetically and ask her if she and her boyfriend wanted to have lunch with us.

She looked a bit shocked again but quickly recovered and nodded yes. But throughout the lesson she gave me a weird look. "Frankie do have a problem sitting with us because you don't ave to if you don't want to." Her eyes widen because she's been caught, sighing she states bluntly. "Are you one of those people who sits with outcasts and then shuns them to make herself more popular, sorry to ask but it's just the cynic in me." At first I am taken back and offended but then understand her point of view. Wouldn't you be suspicious if the new girl started taking to you and invited you to sit with her at lunch when she could have more popular friends? "I promise you that is not what I am doing and if I ever become one of those bimbos I give you permission to slap me" I say with all of the sincerity I could muster. She grinned. "I am glad I am your Reality-check-Bitch honestly, I promise to tell you when you get fat, when you are being a bitch, and tell it to you how it is " she said putting her hand over her heart. Laughing I mimic her and say that I will do the same for her. We exchanged numbers after lesson and said goodbye.

* * *

**Sorry for dragging out the chapters its just soooooo much happens and I can't fit it in one Chapter.**


	9. Shorty

**Hi Everyone! I have published a new story called ****_Stolen_**** which is a dark sad story so don't read it if you don't like that sort of thing. I wanted to write something a lot more serious and that is the product of my creativity. I also want to give a high-five to all of those awesome people who reviewed or alerted or faved this story, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Anyways here is Chapter 9, Enjoy! Yours Dandelion head. Ps I Don't Own the Hunger Games**

* * *

I trudged like a loner to Maths trying not to get killed in these crowded halls. " Ow" I exclaim after being elbowed for the Millionth time. Finally I reach our classroom and sit beside Wiress and Beetee who are stuck in and already half way done with the work. "Huh? I thought you two would be finished with the work by now" I joke however the expression on Beetee' face shows he didn't get it. "We would have but Miss Coin said that lesson hadn't officially started nor had she teached it so she couldn't give us the sheets. It took 5 minutes for her to relent because Wiress kept going Tick Tock and gave us them to make her shut up, honestly the nerve of some people!" he stage whispered angrily. Wiress turned to me with a toothy grin and said "Tick Tock" in a melodic voice. I smiled back and said "You guys are so clever how come you haven't graduated yet?". Beetee gave me a are-you-stupid-or what look and Wiress burst out laughing and soon Beetee joined in "Kat...niss...haha...we...haha...are...only...freshmen" he choked out in between laughing and breathing. They started laughing harder when the saw my bewildered face. "Be Quiet" bellowed Miss Coin, and slowly but surely their chuckling ceased. "Have you never noticed that we are a lot shorter that you come to think of it a bit shorter than you or the fact we are in none of you're whole year things such as Assembly or PE?" "No sorry I just thought you were really short and didn't have any other lessons with me I have only been here one day" I reply dumbly then realize everything they said "Hey! I am not that short!". They laugh as I huff and say "Immature Freshman" under my breath but loud enough for them to hear. We all laugh and the lesson is spent joking around(me) and doing math(them). Soon the bell rings and we file out and say bye.

I text Annie on the way to PE asking her if it's a whole year thing then why doesn't she have it. She quickly replies back saying she will tell me at lunch. While on the subject I tell her I invited people to sit with us and she said ok.

I get to my locker and take my PE kit out as I close it I see Peeta leaning against his locker. "Hey Mockingjay" "What up Bread boy" he grins when I say his nickname. "The sky..."he replies and we chuckle. "So we have Gym next are you ready?" I takes me a minute to understand what he is saying. "Oh PE yeah I got my stuff" "Cool lets walk together to "PE" then" he says putting speech marks around PE. I playfully hit his arm and walk to the hall where it takes place although Peeta walks like he has stumps for feet. We say bye and head for our respective changing rooms.


	10. Awesome

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

I get in and spot Frankie already changed and looking bored staring at her phone dumping my stuff next to hers, I quickly get changed and sit down. After a few moments she doesn't respond so I tap her shoulder which causes her head to snap in my direction. A scowl already lined on her face she looks as if she is about to say something when recognition enters her features. " Oh Katniss Hi when did you get here" she asks sheepishly. I raise my eye brow at her and motion at all of my stuff beside her and the fact that I have changed. She immediately flushes pink and apologies "Sorry just texting Thresh". I nod and we start heading out. Frankie tells me about what's going to happen during 'Gym' this year.

"First of all we are split into to 12 groups, surprise surprise, I seems the Principal is obsessed with that number. Anyway the groups are split into ability however if you were in a Sports team last year then you are automatically in the highest of the 12 which is then split into girls and boys because there are so many sport students. The only bad thing is that Cheerleading is counted as a sport so therefore they join us as well" I pull a confused face at 'us'. "Oh! Did I not tell you, I was on the track team last year" I nod as we sit down on what Frankie calls 'Bleachers' which if you asked me makes to no sense it's just a bench, I am pretty sure that the stuff it is made out of is not bleached!

After a few minutes I notice a dark skinned tall and very built up guy approaching us. I am about to tell Frankie cause her back is turned to him so she hasn't seen him when the guy brings a finger to his lips. My evil side winning once again makes me stop and soon the guy snakes his arms around her waist and lifts her up. Shrieking at first she soon dissolves in giggles when she realise who it is. After he puts her down she turns around and gives him a quick peck on the lips. _I guess that's Thresh._ " You guessed right" replied a deep powerful voice. "Shit, I am sorry I did not mean to say that out loud, I really need to work on my mental thinking" I say embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, Frankie must talk of me a lot if you who I am since your new. Makes a guy feel special huh Foxy?" he says smiling at Frankie who blushes. They settle down and I introduce myself. Soon they are engrossed in a conversation that I feel like a third wheel. I scan the Gym and see a couple of more people have gotten out and soon my eyes land on Peeta who is leaning against a wall with his friend who stood in front of him, but at an angle so I can still see Peeta, making animated gestures to whatever story he is telling. Peeta catches my eye and smiles wider mouthing hi in my direction. I give him an awkward wave and mouth hello back. He gives a questioning nod to my friends behind me and I mouth back friends and that I feel like a third wheel. He chuckles nodding at his friend while gesturing for me to come over. I shake my head and he fake pouts which causes me to laugh. His friend, I think Finnick who Annie likes, also notices this and bellows "DUDE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" then snaps his head around searching for the culprit who distracted his friend. I whip my head around and pretend to be talking with THresh and Frankie when I hear heavy footsteps that could only belong to Peeta and another bit lighter thread. Finnick's shadow lay opposingly over me and I turned to face him gulping audibly.

"Come with me" he says in a measured voice and starts leading to the far corner of the gym. Helplessly I follow him without my friends even noticing me absence._ So called Friends, _I think bitterly. We get there and all sit on the floor. Stating bluntly Finnick gets the ball rolling "Who the fuck are you? You have only been here what one day and already befriended my two best friends to the point they don't listen to me anymore..." " To be perfectly honest I wasn't listening to you in the first place" interrupts Peeta but shuts up when he notices both mine and Finnick's glare. I don't need anybody to stick up for me. Sitting up straighter I say " My name is Katniss Everdeen, and I don't need to fucking explain myself to the likes of you" with that I start to stand up and someone grips my wrist and stops me. I look back at Finnick's softened face and Peeta's awed one. " It's not that its just, how are you that awesome and I don't know you."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry again for dragging out the story but so much happens in this scene that it would be way to long to be in one chapter. Yours Dandelion head**


	11. You got burned!

I laugh and soon Finnick and Peeta join in. "So any friend of Annie's is a friend of mine" says Finnick. "Oh thank you all mighty Finnick for bestowing this great opportunity to me" I joke bowing my head. "Oh you are most welcome" he replies in what seems like a seductive voice. Immediately I become uncomfortable and Peeta notices this and comes to my rescue. "Hey guys as fun as this has been we should start to head back people might think we were plotting something sat here in the darkest corner of the Gym" he says smoothly and stands up offering his hand. Tentatively I take it and hoist myself up but not before 100 sparks of electricity passes between our hands. Peeta must notice and lets go of my hand once I am stood up. Finnick eyes us suspiciously as both of our faces tinted pink. "Uh...let's go"I say quietly and they nod their heads in agreement. As soon as we arrive we notice that everyone is here and the teachers start talking. I go stand next to Frankie and they stand beside me, she raises her eyebrow and I mouth 'later' to her.

"Hello Seniors and welcome to another year of Gym, today you will start with laps then rope and after that if you have been split into the upper half showcase any special ability as always those in the sports teams last year can sit out as they are already sorted into the top set". I hear Frankie snort at this and mumble something like real athletes never back down from practice or something bitterly. After they finish talking all the injured and cheerleaders (separated from everyone cause of their hair being tied back with what I can only describe as tinsel and the fact they all have green tops making them resemble Christmas trees, strange). I turn my attention to see everybody is going outside and follow them. I am stood beside Frankie again who starts questioning me. "Ok chill" at this she raises an eyebrow to say no one says that anymore, I give her a sheepish smile and continue happy that with everyone going outside there is no much noise for anyone to hear us "Peeta and Finnick are my friends, I met Peeta cause he's in a couple of my classes and is my neighbour and Finnick because he is good friends with both Peeta and Annie another friend of mine" I explain. She nods and soon I find myself outside with everyone along one side which I presume is the start line. Lining up I notice Frankie has gone into racing mode and I imitate her wanting to prove myself. We are told to run one lap and the whistle blows. One tangle of limbs later I find that I'm running with the athletes of the school and start running faster with Frankie at my heels. At the 200m line I find four of us at front leaving others to bite dust, Johanna, Clove, Frankie and Me. I notice that Frankie and Johanna are a tad bit behind Clove and me. At 100m I pump my arms more and use all my strength to try and beat Clove or come close second, she too starts running faster but slows a bit when she sees me. Only focusing on my goal I take advantage of this run as fast as I can and reach the end in a few seconds beating Clove by half of one which the PE teacher pointed out astonished. We both collapse on to the floor and stretch and Johanna and Frankie soon join us. "Fucking...hell...you're...fast" says Johanna in between panting. "You never...told ...me...you..could run" Frankie says out of breath. I shrug "I was on the athletics team in England and county as well as regional in some sports and national at archery no big deal". "Oh you're fucking kidding me" Johanna exclaims "It's no big deal I'm just some hot shot British athlete it's nothing really" she says in a British accent and I laugh, my breathing returning to normal. "Katniss is there nothing you can't do, you're and amazing singer and an all-star athlete" says Peeta as he sits beside me. I blush at his compliments and stand up and turn only to be faced by Clove and her huge boyfriend Cato. "You're fast I will give you that, the Track team mets every Friday and on Tuesdays as well for extra sessions before a match see you Friday" Clove says coldly and then turns away. "Yes we can be on Track together!" sings Frankie excited and hugs me. I laugh at her antics and we go inside. We are then tested on how fast we can climb, which with the help of all my years hunting, I do easily. After that we are separated into higher and lower and are to showcase our talents, all athletes have to sit out on this one because the teachers already know. After 15 minutes it's my turn and I go to the middle of the gym, laid out are various things we can use and I immediately locate the bow and arrows. Setting up my target I stand a bit away from it and test the bow, shooting I miss the bulls-eye because the string is tighter than the one I am used to. This causes a few snickers and me to start losing my temper, calming down I stand a good distance away and shoot. Bulls-eye. Smirking I stand further back after hearing a few lucky one offs and shoot again. Bulls-eye again. I repeat until I'm shooting bulls-eye from one side of the Gym to another. Clapping follows as I blush forgetting that they were there, the teachers come out and ask me to represent the school in archery competition and that I can use the gym in Wednesdays for practice but it will be just me as there aren't enough people good enough to make a team. I accept and go back to my friends, they all congratulate me and pat me on the back. Only Peeta hangs back because he knows I don't like crowds and can't take complements but he grins my way and it makes my stomach flutter. Funny how I know this boy so well and he knows me just as and we have only known each other for 2 days. Shut up Katniss you can't like him and most certainly doesn't like you.

Shaking my head to clear thoughts I take a seat next to Frankie who talks non-stop excitedly. The teachers then say out the names of who is in what set and I got in with the Athletes!

We go back to the changing rooms...sorry 'Locker Room' and change then head out to lunch. Reaching the hall I sit down at Annie's table although I guess it's our table now and introduce her to everyone. She quietly says hello and everyone engages into their private conversation, I use this opportunity to ask Annie where she was in PE. "I was at the doctor's " she replied and I nodded not wanting to pry. "But you are ok, right?" I ask concerned and she notices. "Yes of course it was just a routine checkup" she reassures and smiles soon the whole table is laughing and talking like old friends.

But soon that stops, "What does that Bitch want?" Frankie asks bitterly and I notice Thresh wrapping his arm around her shoulder tightly. We all become quiet as we see

Glimmer, Cato and Clove approach us. "Hello Katniss" says Glimmer with clear discust in her voice meaning she was forced into this encounter. Clove coughs and Glimmer speaks again but much more sweetly "We were wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch from now on instead of well for lack of a better word the social pariahs that seemed to surround you". I huff infuriated and notice Frankie clenching her fists and Annie on the verge of tears. "I would never sit with a bunch of egotistical, fake, arseholes who think that everyone should bow down and kiss you're rotten feet" I reply my voice filled with hatred.

Glimmer looks shocked and gapes at me whilst Cato and Clove glare at me. Suddenly I hear a maniacal laughter behind them and see Johanna stood behind them. "Well somebody got there ass served" she says still laughing and sits beside me and opposite to Thresh. "Johanna what the fuck are you doing?" asks Clove angrily to which she replies "Sitting with my new best friend" and puts an arm around my shoulder and bits into her sandwich. Clove glares at her and Johanna returns it with just as much fire. Clove breaks contact and harshly whispers "You will pay for embarrassing us Everdeen". I lean closer to her and whisper "Bring it on" with a grin and they all turn and stomp back to their table. The cafeteria bursts out in applause at us then suddenly stops when they see Clove glaring at them. "Urgh thank god they are gone, I was worried you would sell us out Kat" Frankie says bluntly. "Well Franks I told you I am not that kind of girl" I say and she grins at her new nickname. "And that's exactly why I am sitting with you guy" Johanna says happily. Everyone turns to her for an explanation except Annie who says "Nice to see you out Jo" which makes us even more eager for an explanation. "Ok well let's just say I hate those Bitches but I only sat with them because all the drama they create is pretty funny to watch" she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. We all nod and carry on the conversation but I am still unsure of Johanna but since Frankie and Annie seem to trust here I do as well. At the end everyone exchanges numbers and we head to our last 2 remaining lessons which are pretty uneventful except snide comments coming from the careers but not Peeta and Finnick. At the end of the day I get all the stuff I need and put it in my bag and the rest in my locker and wait for Peeta. Soon I see him coming but surround by girls, he catches my eye and looks at me pleadingly, I roll my eyes and nod and his face lights up. While he continues to make awkward conversation with the girls I concoct a plan. The hypothetical lightbulb turns on above my head and I know what to do. I join the girls and then suddenly shriek screaming spider, this then ensues chaos as they run around shrieking and screaming where? Where?

I grab Peeta's hand and drag him to the lockers where he quickly gets his things and we run outside still hand in hand. I blush at this and let go. He sees this and looks...a little disappointed but quickly recovers and smiles as we walk to my car. Could Peeta have feelings for me? Nah we met yesterday and anyway who would like me?!

We soon reach my car and hop in. Peeta seems in deep thought so I ask him what's wrong. "Oh nothing just thinking... Hey Katniss you know how we are good friends?" he says and I gulp not knowing where this conversation is heading and nod not trusting my voice. "Well I need to ask you something" he says as I park in front of my house and face him. His sea blue eyes look at me intensely "Would you like to be my..."


	12. Are we disturbing something?

**Hi guys! I want to thank all those awesome people who reviewed, you guys are epic! :) Anyway sorry for another short paragraph :( but the next will be very interesting, I promise! Yours Dandelion head**

**Ps: I don't own the Hunger Games **

**Pss: Forgive me I will explain at the end**

* * *

"...De-wingman" he asks seriously. I stare at him completely shocked and not expecting him to say that. But I should be glad right?

Then what he says says actually sinks in. "De-wingman?" I question laughing as I get out of my car. "Yes, cause un-wingman sounded stupid" he said getting out and laughing with me. Locking my car I motion for him to follow me into my house which he complies. "So what would that entail exactly?" I ask kicking off my shoes and chucking my bag behind the door, Peeta copies my actions and we jump onto the coach our backs leaning against opposite ends of the sofa. He thinks about it for a while then answers "Well basically what you have been doing really so saving me from all those girls cause I'm too nice to tell them to go away and I don't want to hurt their feelings but those girls...well lack of a better word are kinda fake and self-obsessed and well I don't really go for girls like that, you know? So I need you to say something that will distract them so I can escape or you stay close cause after what happened at lunch I doubt anyone would want to mess with you". I nod understanding and then devilishly grin, he notices this and immediately shrinks back knowing what coming. "So Peeta what is your type?" I tease but secretly am desperate to know. Not that I like him or anything, I am just curious.

"Well, how about this if I tell you you have to tell me,deal?" he says sticking his hand out. "Deal" I say and shake it. "Ok, I want a girl who knows herself you know and acts like herself and isn't fake and won't pretend for me or anyone. And I don't care if she isn't model gorgeous because I will like her for her personality not her looks and uh... What else? I want her to you know the usual smart, funny, kind, so now you?" he says honestly, and I smile thinking what a great guy he is. He waves a hand in front of my face and brings me back from my thoughts. "Oh! Me huh...um... I want the usual I guess you know kind, nice, funny, loyal" I mumble embarrassed that I admitted this to somebody. He looks he is about to say something when the door bursts open and two giggling girls and my mum come through the door. "I hope we weren't disturbing you two" Prim giggles and winks at me and the other girl joins in. My mother shakes her head and heads to the kitchen and when her back is turned I throw a cushion at Prim however she saw it coming and caught it. Prim is really bad at sport so the fact she caught it surprises both me and her and she begins to do a victory dance we all laugh at her antics and she comes to give me a hug and introduces her friend Rue. She is a little girl with dark skin and big brown eyes. I say hello to her and she waves and then they run upstairs laughing and talking about the new 'goss' in Hollywood or what ever.

"Sorry about them" I say to Peeta once I sit back down. "Don't worry if you think that's bad you should meet my brothers" he said chuckling. "Are they at home why don't we meet them get it over with" I ask. He seems to consider this and nods and we head next door.

Little did I know what I was in for...

* * *

**Ok let me explain. I didn't want Peeta to say girlfriend because I think it's way too soon I mean they meet yesterday! Also It really seema unlike Katiss to fall for Peeta that quickly but don't worry it will happen eventually when though, to find out you will have to keep reading :) Yours Dandelion head**


	13. The Mellark Brothers

**Hi Everybody! Hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Year! Sorry this chapter is out so late, I was facing a severe case of writers block :( Anyway Here is Chapter 13, Enjoy! Yours Dandelion head**

**Ps I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Pss Sorry about Rye and Zeke**

* * *

"Hey, I'm home" Peeta calls out as he steps in. I follow him in and stand aside as he closes the door. There are two boys lounging on the sofa watching sports, and the one with the darker blond hair says "Glad you're back wondering what happe-" and stops when he sees me. His face bursts into a grin and he nudges his brother who grunts but looks at me as well. I shift uncomfortably under their stares and start blushing when they start whistling and hooting. "Well lil' bro I must say you have done ex-ce-llent no wonder you took your time, getting friendly in the playgro-" he is stopped there with the other one's hand hitting the back of his head. I could feel Peeta roll his eyes and he takes my wrist and brings me towards the sofa, suddenly I was wishing that I was anywhere else and felt like I was being sacrificed to his brothers. "Katniss, this is Zeke" Peeta points to the the darker blond who hushed their more rambunctious brother "and that's Ryeland or Rye" he points to the fairer blond who looks like he is undressing me with his eyes. Peeta notices this and stands more in front of me in a protective stance and glares at his brother.

Throwing his hands in the air in defeat he said esperatedly "Look Peety I was just admiring your girl, ok who may I say is mighty fine" he winks to me and I feel Peeta tense up "I promise that I won't steal her ok she's the first girl you have dated in a while even though she will mostly prefer the hottest Mellark" he grins and Zeke, me and Peeta simultaneously snort at his comment and all burst out laughing.

Rye fakes hurt and then joins us. When the laughing ceases I feel the need to correct them. "By the Way me and Peeta are just friends" I say seriously then look at Peeta shocked when he shakes his head and says no, "We are best Friends" he states and I grin at him and we sit opposite Rye and Zeke.

We chat for a while when Peeta asks me if I want to see his room. I nod and we head upstairs and try to ignore the teasing of the older Mellark brothers. "Be careful up there Peety" Zeke shouts, "Yeah, we don't want any icing on the sheets now do we?" shouts Rye then adding , "Or a bun in the oven!""Better not to bring out the sausage roll Peeta"calls Zeke who is now becoming as bad as Rye. They both double up laughing and I twirl around giving them the finger while blushing beet red, this only cause them to laugh even harder and I am about to go hit them when Peeta grabs my hand and drags me upstairs. I turn and follow him and notice that he too is blushing only it looks adorable on him._ Wait... Did I just think that Peeta Mellark looks adorable? I don't like him at least not like that! Even if I did he would never like someone like me in that sense anyway. Not that it matters cause YOU DON'T LIKE HIM IN A ROMANTIC WAY KATNISS. Geez mind calm down no need to shout I already know that..._

_I need serious mental help don't I. _

Shaking my head I focus on getting up the stairs without out falling, mentally taking note that I should call my mother's friend Cinna who is a therapist. When we get upstairs I notice that our fingers have unconsciously intertwined, Peeta does too and lets go off my hand not making eye contact still embarrassed over what Rye and Zeke said. Immediately I miss the warmth but forget about it when we enter his room. Although our rooms are opposite and we can see into each other's, I have never noticed the interior of Peeta's till now.

The walls are painted sunset orange, which is Peeta's favourite colour and has shelves lined with medals and trophies from various competitions along with lots or books and paint supplies. For a boy's room it's fairly neat with only a few pairs of shoes left on the floor in the corner and clothes hanging out drawers. In one corner I notice and easel and pencils, paints and a few pastels all over the floor, there's a sheet over the easel and I go towards it, desperate to know what's underneath. Carefully not to smudge it invade it's drying I ease of the sheet and become speechless. I gasp and look at the beautiful painting in front of me, Peeta has done it in such a way that it looks so realistic and the colours blend beautifully together like a real sunset. "Peeta it's uh ah amazing and so realistic, I never knew you were such a fantastic artist...I mean words can't describe how beautiful it is how do you do it?" I mumble still in awe of the painting. He sits on his bed and shrugs, replying modestly " Thanks it's ok I guess, I just start and get lost in it ya know like it's an escape from the world like it's just me and the painting like you and music. Actually I'm glad you like it cause I was afraid I wouldn't do the sunset justice". I sit beside him and nod "You have done more than that it's like a photo or the real thing. Also I get what you mean how sometimes you focus so much on something you become attached from everything else" I say and he give me a small sweet smile that causes a fluttery feeling inside my stomach but I push it down and ignore it.

We talk for a while and then get into another argument, though I must say that it's one of the things I love doing with Peeta how we can a lively fight over stupid things but it's not too serious. This time it was was what is better Chocolate or sweets, it all started when he offered me a Haribo and I declined, he looked like I shot a Puppy and I explained I prefer chocolate over sweets. This led to Peeta becoming crazily defensive about sweets and me becoming defensive for chocolate. We finally stopped when Rye knocked on the door and came in covering his eyes with his hand incase according to him we were "doing unspeakable things" to which both me and Peeta rolled our eyes to.

"Rye why are you here?" Peeta asked annoyedly at his brother. "Well me and Zee heard shouting and tossed to see who should come up to see what the fuss is about and well I lost" the second oldest Mellark huffed and Peeta and I shared a quick look and shouted our different views. Miraculously he understood and leaned against the opposite Peeta's bed. "Ok obviously this is a serious matter that needs to be dealt with immediately" he paused considering it "I'm sorry bro I gotta agree on your gal with this Chocolate is best". Apon hearing this I turn smugly towards Peeta ignoring Rye's comment that I am Peeta's "gal". Fuming at the betrayal Peeta calls Zeke up and tells him about the "debate" we're having. Zeke sides with Peeta and this leads to another round of arguments which suddenly breaks into a pillow war. After 30 minutes we all collapse on the floor laughing and resolve it saying it's another conundrum. I leave shortly hugging Peeta bye and receiving wolf-whistles from Rye who shuts up when I kick him in the shin and head home smiling.

I get in and say hi to my mum, then head upstairs to my room. While passing Prim's door I can hear her and Rue giggling loudly and fangirling over Robert Pattinson. Shaking my head in disgust I hurry to my room not wanting to hear anymore on who's hotter Jacob or Edward. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of what they talk about all day. I mean I have only heard bits of their conversation who knows what goes on in their teenage girl brain.

Trying to distract myself, I start playing my guitar and kill a few hours before dinner. Rue goes home shortly after it and I pack for tomorrow and finish any homework. It seems life in America may not be so bad after all.

* * *

**Don't worry this isn't the end of the story. I wanted to ask what do you guys and gals think, what's better Chocolate or Sweets? Review your answer! Till next time Yours Dandelion head**


	14. Wrestlers and Archery

The next day is the same. Get up in the morning, get ready, grab breakfast, avoid Prim and her OMG Katniss did you know blah blah and blah blah in broke up and blah blah is having a baby (geez I love my sister and all but she is way too obsessed about Celebrities), go outside (remembering my shoes this time) and meet Peeta by my car. The only difference today is that its Wednesday and I have Archery Practice after school so I grab my bows and arrows that my Dad carved for my 10th birthday and carefully sling them over my shoulders and meet Peeta.

"Hey" he greets me, looking up from his phone whilst casually leaning against my car. _Damn he looks h...nice. He looks nice Katniss. Get to grips with yourself. You are friends, best friends at that stop getting any other ideas someone like him would never go for someone like you._

"Hi" I reply once I realise I haven't said anything for a while. "Oh I just remembered I can't give you a lift home" I say while getting into the car and seat belting myself in. "I have Archery practice, sorry".

"It won't be a problem, I've got wrestling after school and we can leave once you're done" he says. _Wrestling huh I wonder what he looks like in his uniform...hmm.._

_SNAP OUT OF IT EVERDEEN!Quick he noticed you being weird say something witty.._

"Hmm do I really want to ride back with a sweaty, smelly wrestler.." I say with a smirk to let him know I'm joking.

"Please you're one to talk" he replies then laughs when I hit his arm. By now we've arrived at school and chit-chat about random things until the bell goes.

* * *

**Hey Everyone, I'm so sorry about not updating and not even giving you awesome people a proper chapter but here's a filler for now and I promise to update soon (for real this time).**

**Yours, Dandelion Head**


End file.
